(TaoRis) Should I Know Your Name?
by onniya
Summary: Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu hanyalah ketertarikan sesaat. Mungkin, aku sudah lupa rasanya berbicara sehangat dan sedekat kemarin, makanya gadis itu terasa begitu spesial dalam kacamataku.


Cast : Kris - Namja

Tao - Yeoja

*ALL IS Kris's POV*

"_**Sendirian tak berarti kesepian."**_

Aku berusaha menghindari udara Seoul yang dingin malam ini. Seharusnya aku sudah di apartemenku, berendam air hangat, bersama dengan lilin _aromatherapy_ yang kubakar; tapi, sekarang aku di sini. Duduk manis, menatap orang-orang yang masih tergopoh-gopoh melawan udara dingin di luar. Restoran ini memang cukup ramai, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka tempat seperti ini, namun jika di apartemenku di sana jauh lebih mengenaskan. Sepi. Aku tak punya teman bicara.

Di mejaku sudah tersedia _bibimbap _dan berbagi macam _banchan_, terlalu banyak jika dimakan oleh satu orang. Aku merasa bosan, pandanganku mengarah pada meja kasir. Pohon cemara berukuran sedang tengah menyambut para tamu yang baru datang dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu natal. Hiasan malaikat-malaikat kecil bergelantungan di daun-daun pohon cemara. Keramaian ini tak menghangatkan hatiku yang beku. Tatapanku melirik ke gantungan kunci apartemenku yang belum kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Sebuah gantungan kunci Panda , aah aku rindu China.

Dalam keadaan terdiam seperti itu, seorang gadis memasuki restoran dan matanya melirik ke arah bangku yang hampir semuanya terisi, kecuali bangku yang ada di hadapanku. Ia berjalan mendekati bangku yang telah kududuki.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." ucapnya pelan, suaranya beradu dengan tawa membahana pengunjung restoran yang sibuk menyantap makanan. Ia langsung melirik ke arah gantungan kunci apartemenku. Panda . Senyumnya tipis, tapi cukup mencuri perhatianku. "china?"

Aku membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Sekali lagi. Dengan senyum seadanya, aku benci bicara dengan orang asing.

"Pesanan kamu sama seperti pesananku."

"Oh..." tanggapku datar, aku menegak _soju_ dengan cepat, kemudian nenarik napas perlahan, mengembuskannya dengan pelan, melepas rasa bosan.

"kamu peminum?"

"Untuk mengundang rasa hangat di tubuh." jawabku sekenanya, aku mulai tidak nyaman ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ada kilatan yang berbeda di matanya, dan tatapan itu sungguh menganggu konsentrasiku.

"Kenapa sendirian?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini ia sambil meneliti panda di gantungan kunci apartemenku. Ketelitiannya berkurang ketika pelayan membawakan _bibimbap_dan berbagi macam _banchan _pesanannya.

Tatapannya yang hangat sedikit menyulutkan rasa kebencianku terhadap orang asing, nampaknya dia juga bukan orang jahat. "Biasanya aku ke sini bersama dengan teman-temanku, namun mereka sedang berada di Busan, liburan."

"Kamu dibiarkan sendirian di kota seperti Seoul ini?"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Sendirian tak berarti kesepian."

Ia mengangguk, entah pertanda setuju atau ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan denganku. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah gadis itu, sambil sesekali meneguk _soju_. Tapi, entah mengapa, semakin aku tak menghiraukannya, semakin aku ingin menatapnya. Sebelum gadis ini datang,_soju_ di lidahku terasa begitu hambar, namun setelah gadis ini menyapaku; rasanya _soju_ yang kuteguk jauh lebih memiliki rasa. Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya ketika ia sibuk melahap _bibimbap_ dan _banchan_. Tidak terlalu jelek dan tidak terlalu cantik, cukup manis untuk ukuran gadis di kota yang selalu sibuk ini. Kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan. Hidungnya tak terlalu macung tapi sangat pas dengan tulang pipinya yang tak terlalu tirus. Matanya terlihat seperti mata orang yang lelah, namun kilatan di dalam sana selalu jelas kutangkap setiap kali aku menatapnya.

"Apartemenmu di daerah mana?"

"Dogok-dong."

"Bukankah itu dekat dengan gangnam-gu? kalau tidak salah."

"Ya, memang apartemenku di daerah situ, kau tahu banyak tentang Seoul rupanya."

"Harus banyak tahu, dan memang harus banyak mengenal, dengan mengenal maka ada peluang untuk mencintai."

"kamu sulit mencintai Korea? Makanya, harus berusaha keras?"

"Pesona China masih begitu melekat dalam ingatanku, dan bagaimanapun caranya, China tetap menjadi kecintaanku. Di samping rasa cinta itu, aku harus jatuh cinta pada negara orang, Korea. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada China, tapi pada Korea, aku masih perlu berusaha untuk jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku tersenyum tipis karena kebingungan menanggapi pernyataannya.

"Banyak hal yang aku rindukan dari China..."

"Apakah kekasihmu?" gadis itu menebak, ia ikut membelalak.

"Bukan ! tapi suasana disini mengingatkanku pada China."

"Ya, memang beberapa hal di Seoul banyak mengingatkan kamu pada China, dan hal itu membuat kamu sedih, kamu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu tidak sedang berada di China."

"Seoul sangat ramai, tapi entah mengapa aku sering merasa kesepian, dan jarang punya teman ngobrol."

"Saat kesepian, kamu tak bisa memilih orang mana yang bisa anda ajak ngobrol."

Anggukanku pertanda menyetujui pernyataannya. Pembicaraan kami mengalir dengan begitu saja. Sementara waktu bergerak dengan cepat. Dia berasal dari China juga, dan senang berpetualang. Ia dan aku mungkin senasib, sama-sama tak menduga akan bekerja di sini. Aku seperti mendapatkan teman baru di dalam dirinya. Tak selamanya orang asing akan terasa asing, bisa saja ada seorang teman lama dalam kehadiran sosok orang asing.

Aku berbicara sambil menatap matanya, sesekali meneguk _soju_ yang rasanya lebih menyenangkan di lidahku. Aku tak pernah merasakan _soju_ yang hangat dan menyenangan seperti ini di lidahku, sampai pada akhirnya gadis ini menyapaku secara tak sengaja.

"Setiap mendekati tahun baru, aku selalu berpikir keras tentang liburan dan pulang ke China, namun rasanya hal itu sangat sulit terwujud."

"Di sini, kita sudah seperti orang Korea, mengejar banyak hal, banyak tujuan, sampai-sampai kita lupa pada kebahagiaan sendiri."

"Aku enggak mau stress, Seoul menyenangkan tapi karena terlalu membahagiakan, rasanya tak ada lagi kejutan. Datar. Mudah ditebak. Begini-begini saja."

Percakapan kami mulai dekat, menyentuh sudut-sudut hati kecil yang awalnya tak tersentuh. Suara gadis ini beradu merdu dengan lagu Byul yang diputar oleh pemilik restoran, entah mengapa saat lagu ini terdengar, para pengunjung restoran tak lagi riuh seperti tadi, mereka terlihat menikmati lagu yang diperdengarkan.

_I Think I love you keurun-gabwayo. I'm falling for you nan mollah-jiman. Now I need you eonusaenka nae mam kipun -koseh aju. Kugeh jaripan gudaeui mosubeul ijen bowayo._

Aku menikmati lirik lagu itu, dan berusaha memaknai dalam hati. _Soju _yang kuminum tetap terasa menyenangkan, gadis ini telah mengubah rasa _soju_ yang hambar menjadi lebih memiliki rasa tersendiri di lidahku.

Ada panggilan alam yang memaksaku harus ke toilet, aku pamit meninggalkannya beberapa saat. Sebenarnya, aku juga tak ingin meninggalkannya walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Aku melenggang mendekati meja dan bangku yang tadi kududuki bersama gadis itu, namun kosong. Gadis itu tak ada di posisinya semula.

Aku mengulum bibir, tersenyum kecut. Hanya ada beberapa piring dan beberapa gelas _soju_ yang isinya belum semuanya habis. Juga ada uang yang jumlahnya cukup untuk membayar semua makananku dan makanan gadis itu. Aku kecewa setengah mati. Langkahku terseok-seok menuju kasir, membayar makananku dan makanan gadis itu, beserta _soju_ yang tadi kuminum.

Aku keluar dari restoran, dan cuaca di luar langsung menyemburkan hawa dingin. Aku merapatkan mantelku juga mengalungkan syalku. Musim ini, udara Seoul memang dingin. Tapi, baru kali ini aku merasakan udara Seoul yang sangat dingin.

_**...**_

"_**Apakah menunggu harus selalu disertai dengan janji?"**_

Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu hanyalah ketertarikan sesaat. Mungkin, aku sudah lupa rasanya berbicara sehangat dan sedekat kemarin, makanya gadis itu terasa begitu spesial dalam kacamataku. Dalam waktu singkat, kami bisa bicara banyak hal. Seleranya dekat dengan seleraku, banyak kesamaan. Namun, seharusnya banyak kesamaan belum tentu menyebabkan ketertarikan. Harusnya memang begitu. Apa yang kauharapkan dari sosok gadis yang baru saja kaukenal? Bahkan kautak mengetahui namanya, asal-usulnya, dan pekerjaannya. Pikiran-pikiran itu bertengkar hebat di otakku. Aku tak pernah segelisah ini. Kupikir tak ada hal yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan di Seoul, namun nyatanya kehadiran singkat gadis itu benar-benar meresahkanku.

Malam tahun baru. Aku sendirian. Teman-temanku berlibur di Busan._Chuketa_! Berpesta! Itulah satu kata yang kubenci. Terhitung bulan November yang lalu, sudah setahun aku berada di Seoul, tapi kata berpesta masih begitu asing bagiku. Aku tidak suka pesta. Aku juga tak terlalu suka keramaian. Aku suka keheningan bersama dengan diriku sendiri. Berbicara mesra dengan pikiran-pikiran di otakku, dan berbincang mesra dengan isi hatiku. Di sini, aku terbiasa sendiri, menjadi mandiri adalah pilihanku agar betah hidup di negeri orang. Mungkin, itu juga alasan yang cukup logis, mengapa kehadiran gadis-yang-kutemui-beberapa-hari-yang-lalu terasa sangat istimewa bagiku.

_I jungeseo amugeona gollado dwaeyo_. Dapatkah aku memilih? Tidak. Aku tidak dapat memilih apapun. Aku juga tak dapat memilih ketika akhirnya aku tak lagi lanjutkan lemburku di malam tahun baru. Aku juga tak memilih menyusuri jalanan yang dingin, bermantel, hingga mulutku mengeluarkan asap setiap kali aku menghela napas. Aku tak memilih untuk duduk di sini. Diam. Termangu. Sambil meminum _soju_. Di tempat yang sama, tempat aku tak sengaja berjumpa dengan gadis itu. Aku tak rencanakan kedatanganku hari ini. Otakku yang meminta, kakiku yang menggerakan, dan hatiku yang bicara. Aku tak dapat lagi memilih ketika anggota tubuhku menginginkan sesuatu yang mereka mau. Bertemu. Gadis itu.

Tak peduli ia akan datang, tak peduli aku harus sendirian menunggu. Aku lebih suka menunggu, lebih elegan dan manis daripada hanya memendam dalam diam. Menunggu adalah pekerjaan, mungkin karena biasanya dilakuan dalam diam sehingga pekerjaan menunggu sering dianggap pekerjaan tolol. Apakah bisa dianggap tolol jika seseorang menunggu untuk hal yang mulai ia sukai? Nampaknya tidak dan aku memercayai itu. Aku di sini. Menunggu gadis itu datang. Tak peduli dia akan mengingatku atau tidak. Tak peduli ia akan menghampiriku atau tidak. Tak peduli ia akan membawa pria lain sambil merangkulnya atau dia datang seorang diri. Iya, meskipun tak ada perjanjian, namun rasanya lebih baik menunggu, daripada aku seorang diri di meja kerjaku. Menatap laptop yang bukan mahluk hidup. Aku melanggar janjiku, ternyata aku berharap banyak pada gadis itu.

Aku merasa udara semakin dingin. Entah tubuhku yang menggigil atau memang cuaca di luar telah menulari atmosfer dia dalam tempat aku menunggu. Kuteguk lagi _soju_-ku. Entah sudah gelas yang keberapa yang kuminum. Entah sudah merk _soju_ keberapa yang kuteguk. Aku sengaja memesan pada pelayan untuk memberiku beberapa merk _soju_ yang berbeda. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti perasaanku kali ini. Semakin aku berusaha mengerti, semakin aku tak memahami.  
Aku mencoba setiap merk _soju_, berharap menemukan rasa nikmat di lidahku seperti saat aku meneguk _soju_ sambil menatap sosok gadis itu. Namun, tak ada rasa soju yang sama. Semua terasa hambar. Hanya dia yang bisa mengubah rasa _soju_ lebih menyenangkan di lidahku. Dan, karena dia juga, soju yang kuteguk terasa begitu langu.

Kepalaku begitu berat. Mataku terantuk. Di tengah tawa membahana malam tahun baru. Di antara candaan orang-orang bersama dengan teman-teman mereka, mataku malah berkunang-kunang. Mengapa aku begitu sulit terlarut dalam kebahagiaan seseorang?  
Kepalaku semakin berat.  
Aku terlelap.

"Bangun! Bodoh..."  
Suara itu sepertinya begitu lantang diucapkan seseorang, tapi teredam oleh dentuman tawa para pengunjung yang jumlahnya ternyata semakin banyak. Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?  
"Untuk apa minum sebanyak ini? Katanya kau minum hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, tapi jumlah botol-botol ini terlalu banyak."  
Aku mengenal suara ini, walaupun pengenalanku tak terlalu lama dan masih begitu singkat. Aku mencoba membuka mata, melawan rasa berat di kepalaku.  
"Hah, kau tidak menjawab aku. Aku ke toilet dululah!"  
Cepat-cepat kutarik tangannya, mengumpulkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menahannya. "Jangan..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Nanti kau meninggalkanku seperti kemarin."  
Dia terduduk lagi. Menatapku dengan tatapan hangat. "Kenapa minum sebanyak ini? Kasihan tubuhmu. Sudah tinggal sendirian. Malam tahun baru sendirian. Minum sendirian juga!"  
"Heh!" selorohku lunglai, aku masih mencoba melawan rasa berat di kepalaku. "Kausedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri ya?"  
"Aku membicarakanmu!"  
"Masa? Walaupun mataku berkunang-kunang, aku tahu sebenarnya kaujuga minum banyak. Ada enam botol di depanmu. Itu milikmu kan?"  
Ia tersenyum geli.  
"Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku cukup bisa mengingat bahwa botol yang kuminum hanya lima, bukan sebelas!"  
"Bukankah sebenarnya manusia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyindir orang lain?"  
Aku tak menjawab, malah mengalihkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa tidak liburan tahun baru? Lihat kembang api misalnya. Daripada di sini. Kautak temukan kebahagiaan di sini."  
"Ada kebahagiaan kok di sini."  
"Mana?"  
"Di depanku."  
Aku terdiam. Dalam keadaan berpangku dagu, aku mengayun-ayunkan tanganku di depan wajahnya. "Gombal!"  
"Bukankah kamu suka mendengarnya."  
"Sok tahu."  
"Kalau kau tak menyukaiku, kau tidak menahanku."  
Aku nyengir, mencoba meredam rasa salah tingkah. Ia menebak perasaanku dengan detail, dan aku tak mampu lagi melawan.  
"Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Sejak kemarin aku di sini."  
"Ngapain?"  
"Menunggumu."  
"Buat apa menunggu? Tidak ada janji kan?"  
"Apakah menunggu harus selalu disertai dengan janji?"  
"Mungkin, tidak juga."  
"Aku suka melihat senyummu walau dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Tapi, aku ingin pulang, udara di sini dingin sekali."  
"_Chuwoyo_! Di luar dingin."  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku terbiasa dengan hal yang dingin. Dengan hati yang dingin, dengan perasaan dingin, dengan cuaca dingin. Sungguh, aku sudah sangat terbiasa."

Aku berdiri, hendak melangkah pergi. Aku berusaha keras tak menoleh ke belakang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, seharusnya aku tak berjalan sendirian. Aku sedang mabuk. Terlalu nekad kalau harus menyusuri jalanan sendirian. Seusai membayar minumanku, pergelangan tanganku ditarik secara paksa. Gadis itu menarik tanganku hingga meninggalkan restoran. Ia membawaku berlari. Entah kemana. Aku tak bisa melawan, genggamannya sangat kuat. Sungguh berat bagiku harus berlari di tengah lalu-lalang orang yang ingin menikmati malam tahun baru. Kepalaku bertambah berat, rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku ke wajah gadis itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat dan genggamannya semakin kuat.

Langkah larinya mulai pelan ketika kami sampai di sebuah jembatan yang tak pernah kulewati sebelumnya. Aku tak mengenali jembatan ini. Ia menggiringku hingga ke tengah jembatan. Kami berpegangan pada gagang jembatan. Di bawah jembatan mengalir sungai yang tak begitu deras, tak ada gemericik yang mengisi kesunyianku dan kesunyiaannya. Aku tak bertanya banyak. Apa yang harus kutanyakan dalam keadaan serba bingung seperti ini?  
"Kadang, kita tak pernah punya alasan untuk menunggu seseorang. Kita hanya tahu menunggu adalah yang terbaik, tak peduli ia akan datang atau ia tak pernah pulang."

Aku memandang jauh pada gelapnya malam kala itu. Dalam ketidakpedulianku, ternyata telingaku cukup menyerap pernyataan yang ia ucapkan.  
"Bahkan, kautak perlu mengetahui nama seseorang hanya untuk membuat dirimu terdiam dan terus menunggu."  
"Nama memang bukan segalanya, tapi bagiku jika kautak mengetahui nama seseorang dan ternyata takdir menginginkan orang tersebut menjadi kenangan, berarti kautak bisa memanggil namanya dalam hati juga dalam bibirmu."  
"Apa gunanya nama?"  
"Untuk diucapkan dalam doa."  
Gadis ini tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap jam tangannya. Menghela napas.  
DAR! DAR! DAR!  
Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku dan kepala beratku.  
Kembang api tahun baru. Baru kali ini aku memasuki tahun baru bersama seseorang yang mungkin saja akan menjadi orang yang spesial dalam hidupku.  
"Namaku Tao..." ucapnya beradu bersama dentuman kembang api.

"Dan namaku adalah Kris..." kataku sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

*_Bojamaja maeusayadeu Reosseoyo__*__ (_Begitu aku melihatnya, aku menyukainya.)

** -END-**

* * *

Actually, i came back with this 'one shot fanfiction' XD

mian kalau ceritanya agak GJ _

tapi selamat menikmati FF gak jelas ini, caocao !

review bisa keleeeus, readers-deul :p


End file.
